1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to waste processing machines and, more particularly, to a replaceable raker assembly for a processing tool of a waste processing machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to provide waste processing machines to reduce waste material. The waste processing machine typically includes a rotor assembly for reducing the waste material as the rotor assembly rotates. An example of such a rotor assembly for a waste processing machine is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,863,003, Issued Jan. 26, 1999, to Smith, entitled xe2x80x9cWASTE PROCESSING MACHINExe2x80x9d, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference. In that patent, the rotor assembly includes a rotor having a plurality of spaced pairs of mounting arms. The rotor assembly also includes a processing tool mounted to each pair of mounting arms. An example of such a processing tool is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,047,912, issued Apr. 11, 2000, to Smith, entitled xe2x80x9cBREAK-AWAY PROCESSING TOOL FOR A WASTE PROCESSING MACHINExe2x80x9d, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference. In that patent, the processing tool includes a tool holder attached to a rotor assembly by fasteners. The tool holder has a pair of spaced arms extending radially with a tool for reducing waste product attached to one arm and a wear bar or raker for depth limiting guiding attached to the other arm. Typically, the raker is a carbide member fixedly secured to the arm of the tool holder for the processing tool. The carbide member is disposed in a recess of the arm and secured thereto by brazing.
Although the above processing tool has worked well, it suffers from the disadvantage that the raker is fixed to the processing tool. If the raker is broken or needs replacing, the processing tool is unfastened and entirely removed from the rotor assembly. In addition, if a portion of the raker wears, it causes wear of the tool holder, and thus the entire processing tool must be replaced which is undesired. Therefore, there is a need in the art to provide a replaceable raker assembly for a processing tool of a waste processing machine that allows the raker to be replaced.
It is, therefore, one object of the present invention to provide a replaceable raker assembly for a processing tool of a waste processing machine.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a replaceable raker assembly for a processing tool of a waste processing machine that prevents wear of a tool holder of the processing tool.
To achieve the foregoing objects, the present invention is a replaceable raker assembly for a processing tool of a waste processing machine. The replaceable raker assembly includes a tool holder for attachment to a rotor assembly of the waste processing machine. The replaceable raker assembly also includes a raker removably attached to the tool holder to rake reduced waste material.
One advantage of the present invention is that a replaceable raker assembly is provided for a processing tool of a waste processing machine. Another advantage of the present invention is that the replaceable raker assembly allows the raker to be replaced without replacing the entire processing tool. Yet another advantage of the present invention is that the replaceable raker assembly has quick-change retention of the raker to a tool holder of the processing tool to prevent wear of the tool holder.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will be readily appreciated, as the same becomes better understood, after reading the subsequent description when considered in connection with the accompanying drawings.